Electric blankets are in wide use, especially in northern climates. However, there is a substantial body of evidence indicating that the electromagnetic fields created by the use of these blankets may be injurious to the health of those using them. Furthermore, these blankets are limited in function, only being able to heat a person's body. To applicant's knowledge, no practical means has been provided for cooling a sleeper's body with a relatively lightweight, comfortable sheeting medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,130 of Senoue et al. describes an air mattress containing a multiplicity of pneumatically expandible and contractible air venting cells. The air mattress of this patent is made from either an elastic plastic or natural rubber material (see column 3) and, thus, is not readily usuable directly in contact with the skin of a user; furthermore, because of its weight, lack of flexibility, and impermeability to air it cannot safely and readily be draped over a user to cover him without undue risk of suffocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,851 of Howorth describes a mattress consisting essentially of air-impermeable material such as, e.g., flexible, synthetic plastic material; see, e.g., column 2. This mattress suffers from all of the disadvantages mentioned above for the mattress of Senoue et al. Furthermore, the venting channels used in the mattress of Howorth must contain foamed plastic material, the use of which substantially increases the weight of the mattress and decreases both its flexibility and its ability to conduct conditioned air.
It is an object of this invention to provide a temperature controlled sheeting material which can readily and safely be used to cover a person's body without causing discomfort or creating a risk of suffocation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sheet material which is relatively flexible and lightweight and, thus, may be wrapped around the body of a person.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a temperature controlled sheet which has a relatively simple design and, thus, is relatively inexpensive.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a temperature controlled sheet which, when in contact with the body of a person, is substantially more comfortable than the prior art temperature controlled matresses.